Try To See My True Self
by Thunderstrike11
Summary: This is a story about a girl who lives with her mother, brother, stepfather, and stepsister. Her life is fine untl she gets some lifechanging news. She doesn't know what to do and is lost on the streets of Ninjago. Can she find a home or will she be trapped in the mysterys of her father?
1. Fleeing

**Hey! This is my first story so try to go easy on me. I really hope you like it, so, enjoy! I don't own anything except the idea and my OC.**

* * *

"Eliza? ELIZA!" a voice called from outside my door. I groaned and rolled over. "You have to get up, dad will be mad if you don't come out." use called again before walking away.

"Don't call him my dad." I called back, but came out only a whisper.

"Eliza? Can I come in?" another voice asked, much nicer than the first.

"Yeah mom." I replied. She walked in carrying my baby brother, Cody. He was squirming around and making those cute little baby noises.

"You better get going honey, you don't want to be late for your chores." my mom said. I sighed and stood up. She kissed my head and walked out. I got dressed and slowly walked out.

I walked outside and made my way to the barn. My stepfather works with horses and my mother bakes. Well, he's not my REAL dad, Will's just my stepdad. My mom, Aska, is my real mother. I don't know who my real father is, my mother's only told me stories about how 'mysterious and amazing he is', but I want to find him myself, but I'm just a small, 7 year old. My step sister Ana yelled at me the entire time I walked. "Hurry up Eliza!" she yelled. I rolled my eyes as I walked up. She glared at me and tossed a pitch fork at me. It nearly hit me as I ducked.

"That could have hit me!" I exclaimed. Ana shrugged and started grooming on her horses.

I grabbed the pitch fork and start mucking out my horse, Flashbolt's stall. He whinnied when he saw me and prances around the pasture. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He always makes me laugh. "Focus Eliza!" Ana scolded. I ignored her and kept cleaning. After hours of cleaning and grooming and shining, my face was covered in sweat, and Ana's had, some sweat. My mother called us in for lunch. I gladly ran inside.

After a short lunch, we continued cleaning. Once the sun set, we walked back for dinner. Once dinner was finished, my mother, Cody and I sat by a window with a candle. She stroked my blonde hair as she looked in my eyes. "Mommy, will you tell me more about my real daddy?" I asked, pleading she'd give me a real answer.

"All I can say is that he's very different, but you remind me of him a lot." she answered. I looked away. "What's wrong?" she asked. I looked at her with sad eyes.

"I just want to find him, want to know why he didn't want me." I replied. Aska looked into my deep, purple eyes but I turned away.

"It's not that he didn't want you, he just, couldn't have you." she said. I stood up, and without a word, walked to my room. My mother ran after me.

"Eliza! Eliza, wait! We need to talk about this!" she called but I blocked it out. I sat down and cried, cried as hard as I could and didn't stop.

I didn't know when I had fallen asleep, but I felt myself waking up to the sun shining down on me. I exited my room to find m stepdad sitting at the kitchen table. "Where's mom?" I asked, confused.

"She left, so you should probably get working, your baking today." he answered, not even looking at me, his dark red hair hanging in his face. Ana walked out and stood next to me.

"What am I doing today daddy?" she asked.

"Nothing pumpkin, you did plenty yesterday." he said and smiled at her. I glared at her and walked to my brother's room. He was just waking up, so I held him and changed his diaper. I heard my name being called so I put him back in his crib and walked to the kitchen. Will was glaring at me and pointed to the oven. I nodded and started working.

After a week of the same agenda, my Will got a letter about my mother. "Eliza! Come here." he yelled. I came as fast as I could.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Your mother, Aska, is dead." he said. I just stared at him.

"What?" I whispered, but really didn't want to hear it again.

"Your mother is-" he started.

"I know!" I screamed before running out of the house, even if the sun was setting and the night was almost here. I wanted to run away, never see him again. I sat down in a patch of grass and thought. I walked back to the house and snuck into my room. I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a letter, then sealed it. I snuck into Cody's room, thankfully he was asleep. I grabbed him and raced out of the house. I walked into the little village I lived in and found myself at the doorstep of a small family. I wiped away


	2. New Powers and New Friends

**Hey, another chapter! I felt excited seeing all the sweet comments on the first day so I wrote more! You guys rock! And I want to see if you guys can guess Eliza's dad, you don't have to, but you can if you want. I won't say anything, even if you get it right, I just want to see what you put. Did i mention how sweet you guys are?! I'm crying on the inside, inside, not outside. Keep reveiwing, it keeps me going, and, enjoy!**

* * *

"Why did I leave?" I asked myself. I had walked across two villages without even giving them a side glance. I finally saw the edge of Ninjago City. Those lights gave me hope, maybe too much hope. I walked as fast as I could to a little park, people not even noticing a raggedy 16 year old like me. Yeah, that's right, I've been on the run for 9 years, and hated every minute of it, but the worst part was giving Cody away. I had too; I couldn't let that monster raise him. I was deep in thought as I sat down on a bench. I sighed as my thoughts were pulled back towards the present. I looked in the small backpack I had, "Flour, measuring cups, sugar, pie crusts. All here." I said as I closed the backpack up. I had traveled from place to place selling confections. It's about the only thing I can do right. I pulled out a small tent as the sun fell and the people fled.

I set up camp behind some bushes and started a fire. "Good thing I'm great in the woods." I thought as I pulled out a knife. I silently moved through the forest looking for prey. I soon had a squirrel and a very small rabbit. In no time, I had them skinned and cooking. After they were done, I eat them gladly, they tasted amazing, especially if you've lived in a frozen wasteland for 2 years. I finished them off and crawled into my tent for some shut eye.

I felt myself sitting up as something was poking me. "Hey! What're you doing?" I asked, angry for someone waking me. I instantly stood up when I saw it was an elder, wishing I could take back what I said. I was taught to respect elders, but he didn't seem to care. "Do you want something? I-I can make any dessert, if it has a batter, I can make it!" I said, hopping for a customer, I needed money.

"I have not come for food, I have come for you." he said.

"Me? What could you ever want with me?" I asked, stunned and shocked, also not knowing what to say.

"You have a special ability that few possess, and need to harness the wind that blows in your soul." he said and pointed his staff at my center.

"What? What are you talking about? Wind in my soul? And what 'special qualities'? My most special quality is baking." I replied, my eyes wide and my jaw hanging wide open.

"You have the potential to become a ninja, a master of spinjitsu." he answered.

"A ninja? I can barely walk without tripping." I responded, still stunned out of my mind. Me? A ninja? Is he serious?

"Yes, you, now come, the monastery awaits." he said, firm and sure, then turned and started to walk away. I nodded, and without even gathering my stuff, followed the mysterious man.

After much traveling, I finally had the courage to ask the man some questions. "Can I asked you some questions?" I asked. He nodded. I sighed in relief. "First, what's your name, and how do you know that I'm the one your looking for?" I asked.

"My name is Sensei Wu, and I will be your teacher as you train, and I just knew you were the one, I could sense it." he answered. I nodded and said no more.

After a long silence, we finally arrived at a tall mountain. I sighed as I looked up at the mountain. "At least there's a staircase." I mumble as I start walking. Sensei Wu lead as I huffed and puffed behind. We finally reached the top. He opened a pair of large doors to show a peaceful monastery. "We're training here?" But there's nothing." I said between deep breaths. I think I can faintly hear noises of a television, but I ignore it. Sensei Wu walks over to a dragon figure and flicks it up, showing a button. He presses it and a large training area comes alive. I blink and gasp. He sits in front of a door and starts to pour himself some tea.

"You need to complete the training course without messing up, and as fast as you can." he said. I smirked. Growing up on a horse barn, fleeing, and climbing trees wasn't just a waste of time after all. I advanced at a spinning thing with images of dummies. I easily clear past them, ducking and jumping with ease. I try not to laugh at some raising platforms. I jump from one to the other, not even batting an eyelash. I happily awaited the next challenge when a spinning punching bag came and knocked me off my feet. I coughed and looked at Sensei Wu. He just drank his tea and looked back at me. I slumped back to the beginning and tried again. I did everything the same except with the punching bag. You'd think after 20 tries it would sink in, but it didn't. I finally avoided it, landing in front of Sensei Wu with pride, a large smile spreading across my face. He nodded, set his tea down, and walked into the house.

"Tomorrow morning, sunrise. Be there." he said. I sighed and sat down. After the sun started to set, I finally wished I had brought my tent, because I didn't dare go into that house, what if I was forbidden to? Sensei Wu finally came out and led me to a room. The place seemed empty, but I still couldn't get the sounds of a video game out of my head. I just shook it away. I smiled at him as he left and collapsed on the bed once he left.

Sunrise came too early as I woke up. I looked to the side and saw a purple ninja suit laying on a chair. I was instantly touching it, feeling the quality fabrics I hadn't felt in years. I carefully put it on and exiting the room, quiet as a mouse, I hoped. Sensei Wu was waiting for me as I came out. I was shocked to also find four others standing next to him, one in red, one in white, one in black, and one in blue. "Eliza, meet your team. Students, meet your newest member, Eliza." he said as the people standing next to him removed their masks. I couldn't help but stare, these were real ninja! I was just a 16 year old girl in a costume. "Eliza, take off your mask." Sensei Wu said. I nodded and removed my mask. My blonde hair flowed out and I felt my face grow red as the four pairs of eyes looked at me.

"Hi." I whispered, embarrassed. They kindly smiled at me as my face grew redder by the second.

"Eliza, meet Jay, Cole, Zane, and Kai. You're part if the team now so, make yourself feel at home. Sensei Wu said as he motioned to the ninja, then walked into the house, leaving the tomato I am to socialize with these four guys.

"Hi, I'm Cole, as you should know by now." Cole said as he stepped forward to shake my hand. I reluctantly shook his hand and looked at the rest if the group.

"What's your element?" Zane asked.

"Air, I think. I'm pretty sure that's what Sensei Wu said." I answered.

"At least she's not another Jay." Kia laughed. Jay shot him an angry glare.

"What are you guys?" I ask, my voice still barely above a whisper.

"I'm fire, Zane is ice, Cole is earth, and Jay is lightning." Kia answered.

"What now?" I asked.

"We could show you the house." Cole suggested. I nodded as he walked past me and into the house. The other three followed close behind.

Cole showed me just about every inch of the place, but I couldn't help but gasp as I came to the kitchen. I smiled as my eyes landed on a large counter space, big oven, everything a baker could want. Obviously, the ninja could sense my love for the kitchen. "Do you cook? Because we need a goo cook around here, Zane's the best we've got." Jay said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"And what's wrong with my cooking?" Cole asked angrily.

"Well, it's not good." Jay answered, followed by a punch from Cole.

"No, I don't cook, I bake. As my mother would say, if it has a batter, I can make it." I said confidently, my face turning less red.

"Wonderful, sweets are always good." Kia said and smiled. I smiled back as Cole lead me to a video room, you could call it. It had a couch and a TV with a video game console connected to it. "Wait, were you guys playing this yesterday, around middle of the morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Cole answered.

"I heard you guys! I thought I was just crazy." I replied. We walk back out into the hallway when we ran into a girl with short, black hair, much unlike my long, blonde hair. She walked up to me and shook my hand.

"Hi, I'm Nya. You are?" she asked.

"Eliza." I respond.

"She's a new member to our team." Jay explained to Nya, blushing at the sight of her. I walk over to Cole.

"Does he have a crush on her or something?" I whisper.

"Yeah, major crush." he whispered back. I tried not to laugh at how awkward they looked.

"Well, bye guys." she said as she walked down the hallway and turned. Jay saw me and glared.

"What?" I asked, laughing.

"Stop laughing!" he yelled.

"Sorry, lover boy." I said, still laughing. the others except Zane tried not to laugh too. Jay glared at all of us.

"Where did you come from?" Zane asked.

"I was born out in the country, but Sensei found me about a few miles away from here." I answered.

"Did you have family?" Jay asked.

"Of course I had family!" I snapped. Jay took a step back from me. "Sorry, I'm just sensitive about that topic." I replied.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"My mother's dead, my brother's at a random family, and my father is unknown." I answered, hanging my head down.

"Why is your brother at some random family?" Kai asked.

"He was 1 when I gave him away, so he's probably 10 now, ad I didn't want to leave him at my stepdad's, he's a monster." I mumble. Kia nodded.

"That girl, Nya, she's my sister. Why don't we find your brother and bring him here?" Kia asked.

"That's very sweet, but I barely remember where my brother is." I said. "I'm just want to be alone." I said as I walk to the kitchen. Baking always made me feel better.

In about 2 hours, I hade a dozen cookies, two pies, and a large cake which I was frosting. Jay walked into the kitchen and his eyes and jaw opened. "Wow, am I in dessert heaven?" he asked.

"No, this is my hobby, baking." I laughed.

"It's still amazing." he said as he tried to steal a cookie, before I smacked his hand with a wooden spoon, turning it red. I glare at him as he left and I brought the confections to the table. Soon, they had attracted everyone, obviously, Jay had spread the word. Sensei Wu came out to see us about to dive into the food when she scolded, "Don't eat that! You'll lose your appetite!". We groaned and left the room, still eyeing the food.

"Why don't you cook dinner?" Nya suggested. I sadly agreed. Dinner will be a battle zone once I'm done with it.


	3. Is It Edible?

Hey! Man I'm writing fast! Well, here's chapter 3 and if it's a little long, or weird, that's my fault, and I know, half of is about food, well, i guess I was hungry? I don't know, just please don't critze if you hate, I love you if you like it (not really, that would be awkward. Me hugging my computer -_-) Enjoy! I own nothing except my OC and story (Forgot to mention that last chapter. Oh well!

* * *

I poked the at the what I guessed was cooking meat. "Why did that stupid Nya have to guilt me into cooking? I couldn't cook a dinner to save my life!" I practically screamed and nearly knocked over a bowl of something, I don't even know what these things were.

"Eliza! Is dinner almost ready?" I heard someone tel. I dick ere it was probably Jay, but I payed no attention. I finally just took the food off the stove and set it on a plate then set it one the table.

"Yeah, food's ready. If you can actually eat it." I mumbled back.

"Great!" I then heard feet running down the hallway, only to stop short.

"What's wrong with the food?" Kia asked. Cole crossed his arm and glared at Jay.

"And you thought my cooking was bad."

"I'm sorry for this guys, it's just, I can't cook meat." I replied, ashamed.

"But you made those pies, and the cake-" Jay started.

"I can cook anything with a batter, nothing else." I answered.

"Can you cook any meat?" Zane asked.

"Eggs, that's it, but I don't think you'd want some now." I said, trying to look away from the food, and my new teammates.

"That sounds great. Why don't you go make some edible foo- I mean, make some eggs." Cole said as he push me towards the kitchen.

"Okay, okay, eggs it is." I said and at that moment, I slipped on some flour and tumbled face first into the floor.

"Oww." I say as I stand back up.

"That was quite a fall." Kia laughed. I glared at him but couldn't help but start laughing with the rest.

"My mom said that I wasn't made for feet, my stepdad just said I was a clumsy oaf." I say and start to make my way carefully back to the kitchen. "Dinner will be faster this time! I promise!" I called. After much intense cleaning, and many egg shells, dinner was finally ready. "Come eat some real food." I called. The table now had every kind of egg you could imagine. Scrambled, fried, sunny side up, over easy, so on and so forth.

"That looks like real food." Jay said as he ate some.

"Thanks, I really need some help with cooking; baking's all I can do." I sigh.

"But that's not always bad." Kia said, smiling at me.

"I can't only make cakes, I'll drive Jay into a sugar high, and I can see that's the last thing you need." I laughed. Jay just glared at me.

"At least this food we can actually eat." Cole said.

"And, I've still got the dessert I made; I'm not too hungry, so help yourself." I say as I walk out.

On my way, I bump into Sensei Wu. "Hello Sensei."

"Hello Eliza, how are you fitting in?" he asked.

"Just fine, and if you want some food, you can try to get to the table before the guys eat it all." I replied.

"Wonderful, but what brings you outside at a time like this, shouldn't you be with the others?" he asked, a tad bit confused.

"I just want some time to think about everything, you know, take it in." I answered. Sensei nodded and walked inside. I smile as he leaves and walk out to the courtyard of the monastery. I look up at the fading sun and smile. Yesterday I was a worthless teenager, but now, I'm a ninja. I walk over to the doors and opend them, then sit on the top step of the large staircase up the mountain. I sat there and thought for what seemed like hours until Sensei Wu came to bring me back inside. I followed him and we parted ways when I got to my room.

"Tommorow, sunrise. Be there." he says though the door. I smile at his comment and put on some night clothes Nya let me use.

I gladly woke up as the sun peered through the cracks of my window shades. I jumped up and put my clothes on, then ran outside. I felt really proud of myself seeing that Sensei Wu was the only other one out there. "What are we doing today Sensei?" I asked eager to get the day moving.

"Traveling, we need to get your golden weapon, the staff of air." he replied calmly.

"Travleing? But I wanted to-" I wailed but stopped when I saw the look on his face. "Traveling is good too, and so are golden weapons. But why can't I get a sharp weapon, like a sword?" I asked.

"Because sword is taken and I can't control what weapon you get, just deal with it." Sensei snapped. I nodded. Soon the other ninja joined us outside. "They're coming too?" I asked.

"Yes, they went for each other, now they will come for you." Sensei said and turned to walk down the mountain. I followed Sensei and the ni ja soon after me.

We finally arrived after much travel to the mountains of air. "Seriously?! More mountain climbing?!" I exclaim as I start to climb the mountain, but this one had no other way to get up. The other ninja followed me, but couldn't advance as fast.

"How is she climbing so fast?" Jay asked, confused.

"It's as if the golden weapon is allowing her to move through the winds, to advance to it as fast as possible." Zane said, gathering a few odd looks from his brother.

"Enough chit-chat, I'm trying to climb here," I yell back. As I climb higher, I get an odd feeling we're being watched, or followed. I shrugged it off and keep going. Soon after, I think I hear a dragon screech.

As I make my way to the top, I see a glowing, golden staff, and behind it, a particularly small dragon, but when I saw it stretched it's huge wings, my eyes got really wide. I walked past the staff and looked right into the dragon's eyes, and put my hand on him. He looked at me and let out a high screech, it should have rt my ears, but somehow, it didn't. I glade back over my shoulder to see the ninja, and obviously the dragon did too. He screeched and advanced towards them. I race the dragon and get there first, pushing the ninja off the mountain. The dragon instantly calms and allows me to get on its back, so I grab the staff and we fly down. At the bottom, I was meted with four crossed arms and angrily glares. I smile shyly as we head back home.


	4. Rise of the Snakes Pt1

**I FINALLY finished this chapter! I am so sorry it took so long but I've been busy and stuff, but, here it is! I am going to go like the episodes go, but adding my OC, so there are real quotes (hence why some of it took so long, pausing the show every second to write down what they said) so you can talk in their voices! (It's what I do, don't judge) I will normally only take from Eliza's POV so, expect that! I own nothing, but please reveiw!**

* * *

I sat on the floor of the video room you could call it, with my four 'brothers' playing their video game. It was hard to concentrate and I was uncertain what Sensei was thinking. "Firestrike!" Kia exclaims, then followed by more noises I hardly know how to describe. "Oh my gosh, is that the greatest move you've ever seen?" Kia says, and right now I want to rip their heads off.

"Stop trying to do it yourself, we need to attack as a team." Cole says.

"Zane, why are you wasting your special attack on me?" Jay asks. "Fantastic, I'm out of lives." Jay says.

"Great, now I can kill you, knowing you'll come back." I mumble in annoyance.

"But the lesson is on, and I am getting the hang of it." Zane says. I sigh as I try to read my book.

"Okay, now." Cole replies. They all lean forward towards the television.

"Awww man!" they all cry in unison as Sensei Wu pulls the plug on the t.v. I smile.

"What? Why did you do that, why?"

"It took us three hours to get there!"

"What, what happened?" they all ask. I just stick my nose farther into my book, smirking.

"Just because Lord Garmadon escaped down a vortex doesn't mean he won't return one day for the golden weapons of spinjitsu!" Sensei explained.

"But Sensei Wu, ever since he has been gone, Ninjago has had nothing but peace." Zane replied.

"Yeah, peace is boring. There's no one to save, there's nothing to do." Jay said.

"We can train tomorrow." Cole said and leaned back.

"Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." Sensei Wu replied.

"Nice one Sensei." I laugh quietly.

"Well, I was going to eat this pizza tomorrow, so, if that's the case." Cole said and held up a piece of pizza, nearly eating it. I wanted to smack it out of his hand, but Sensei beat me too it.

"No pizza for you! I order to reach your full potential you must train!" Sensei snapped.

"Uh, remember when we did a little thing called the tornado of creation? I thought that's as pretty insane." Kai responded. I slumped closer to the ground, remembering that these guys already knew spinjitsu, I had just gotten my golden weapon, not to mention the 'tornado of creation' they keep mentioning that I wasn't part of.

"You five have nearly scratched the surface of your full potential. There are still so many secrets for you to unlock, you haven't even begun to tap into what powers your golden weapons hold." Sensei said, glancing at me. While the guys seemed uninterested, I was all ears. I put my book down and looked back at Sensei, only to see Cole sticking the cord back into the plug with his scythe.

"You want to talk secret powers, check this out." he said softly. The screen turns on and they boys start playing again. Sensei rubs his beard, I just sigh and continue to slowly read my book.

"Are you guys always this immature?" I ask.

"I guess." Kia responds.

"Don't worry master, we'll be ready when Lord Garmadon returns." Zane said hopefully. At that moment, Nya rushes in.

"Guys, Lord Garmadon, he's returned!" she exclaimed. "He was spotted approaching Jamonikia village!" The guys stumble around and trip on each other. I look at them and quietly leave them to their disorganization, and slip on my mask, then wait outside for them.

"Th..than..thankss..thanks." I hear Jay stumble.

"Hurry!" Nya exclaims.

"Okay!" Jay says and follows the guys out to find me waiting for them, arms crossed. We run to the dragons, my new dragon I named Gust, fitting perfectly. Zane runs ahead and Kia lowers the door, nearly hitting Zane. Cole's scythe falling off as he jumps on Rocky, Jay missing Wisp's seat when jumps by a mile, and I barely able to even get on Gust. I glance over to see Nya talking with Kia.

"Why is she here?" I think angrily.

"Can I help?" she asks he brother while he gets on his dragon, Flame.

"Sorry sis, where we go, danger abounds. This is a job for the ninja. Ah, a little help?" he asked. Nya and I both roll our eyes. Nya helps Kia pick up his reigns and we flew off. I thought I heard Nya say something to Sensei, but my hearing isn't the best.

We get off to a bumpy start, but we're fine nonetheless. "Just like old times, isn't it Rocky?" Cole asks his dragon. I look at him weirdly, dragons couldn't understand humans, could they?

"Do you guys believe what Sensei said about unlocking our full potential?" Kia asks.

"It sounds cool, I want to learn as much as I can." I say excitedly.

"He may be on to something, i mean since we got these golden weapons it's not like we've needed to use them. I wonder what they do." Jay replies.

"I for one look forward to the future, if there is more for us to accomplish, let it be." Zane said.

"Don't know about you, but is anyone else a little excited about battling Lord Garmadon? Been waiting to try out some new spinjitsu moves, could be the perfect opportunity." Cole said excitedly.

"I guess, but we barely know anything! How are we supposed to beat him?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we'll take him down, now, race you there?" Jay asked. We all nodded and took off, our dragons happy to be able to fly on such a nice day. Gust flapped his ginormous wings as we pass Kai and Flame. I smirk as I pass. He glares at me but smiles. I zoom upwards into the clouds to hide and glide past everyone. I blast through some clouds and drop back in front of Jay, seeing only Cole and Zane ahead of me. I catch up to Zane and stay even with him for a while. As the village approaches, we all go into a dive to land.

"Jimanokai village, first ninja there wins!" Kai says and shoots forwards. We all follow his lead and end up crashing into the ground. "I was first!" Kai exclaims, instantly standing up.

"No, no one was faster than me!" Jay replies.

"Well you were all beaten." I say.

"My feet were down before yours." Cole says to Zane. Zane turns to us.

"You were all disillusioned, it was clearly me."

We all forget the race and run into town, our weapons outstretched, just to find everyone running like lunatics. A shadowy figure appears on the mountain as everyone runs into their houses, followed by evil laughter. I tighten my grip on the staff, and I feel a cool blast of air on my face. We run into the center of town.

"Stay sharp fellas, whatever happens, never let your guard down." Kai says quietly to us. I nod, but really didn't want to face Lord Garmadon, not without much training! But instead of Lord Garmadon, it's actually a little kid in a cape. He reminded me a little of Cody, but I pushed that thought away.

"It's I, Lloyd Garmadon!" he calls out to the hidden town folk. "I demand all the candy in town, or else!" he calls. I try hard to stifle some laughter at the kid, to try not to hurt his confidence.

"Lloyd Garmadon? I thought we were going to face Lord Garmadon." Jay says confused.

"It's his son." Cole explains.

"Makes sense, although he doesn't seem to have the ambition to take over the world like his father." I reply, glancing at Lloyd again.

"Looks like he escaped his boarding school for bad boys again. And to think we could have been doing spinjitsu already." Cole says, punching the air as he approaches Lloyd.

"Ah, ah, give me your candy, or I'll release the Serpintine on you!" he says, getting desperate by the second looking at the booing crowd of villagers.

"Serpintine?" I ask, it sounded so familiar, like I had heard it before. We all walk towards Lloyd as he opens a can filled with fake snakes. The people definitely didn't find it funny, and started throwing vegetables at the poor kid.

"No wait, I didn't ask for vegetables, I asked for candy, not vegetables. I hate vegetables!" Lloyd exclaims as many vegetables come flying through the air at him, making him dodge them like crazy.

"He's gonna have to do a lot better than use an old bedtime story to scare people." Kai says, launching a rubber snake into the air.

"The Serpintine are real Kai, they are not something to joke about." Zane replies. I think where I heard Serpintine from but my mind draws a blank.

"Serpintine, real? We're talking about the ancient race off snake-people who once ruled Ninjago and were supposedly locked underground." Kai retorts.

"I don't know Kai, they sound so familiar, I can almost put my finger on it." I say.

"Sealed in five different tombs, to separate the five warring tribes. And insure they don't unify, to exact revenge upon those who put them there!" Jay exclaims worriedly.

"The tribes, five of them." I mumble. Where did I know them, but I could just faintly remember two, Hypnobri and Anicondri. I don't know how I knew them, but they wouldn't leave my mind.

"It was an old wives tale, to teach kids not to poke our noses where they don't belong." Kai snaps.

"I don't know Kai, I think they're real." I say.

"Real, Serpintine? Eliza, your just as crazy as these three and you've barely been with us. Don't you think it's a little suspicious that no one's ever found one of their tombs?" Kai asks, obviously getting annoyed we wouldn't drop the subject.

"That's because you'd be a fool to look for one. If there was anything I hated more that dragons, it was snakes, rubber or not." Cole retorts and grabs Lloyd. "Don't worry folks, we'll take care of this, nothing to see here."

"Bow down to me, or suffer my wrath! I'll give you the count of three, one, two-" Lloyd exclaims, struggling to get free from us carrying him.

"Can it runt." I snap.

"What are we suppose to do, spank him?" Kai asks.

"If only." I agree.

"You just made me your nemesis! Mark my words! You'll pay for this!" Lloyd cries, hanging from where we put him. We all laugh at his feeble attempts.

"Just save your breath kid." I say, rude but kindly. Zane walks over to a counter and buys some candy for us.

"Next time, try paying for your candy." Cole says.

"Crime doesn't pay mu chacho, And you can take that to the bank." Kai smirks.

"Mmh, cotton candy." Jay says and eats his cotton candy. Annoyed of Jay during the short time I've been here, and the sly person I am, I smack the thing's cotton candy out of his hands and onto the ground.


	5. Rise of the Snakes Pt2

**Heehee, part** 2! **Th****is** **story is hard to write (though I prewroth this part). I hope you like it, part two, reveiwers, REVEIW! I own nothing** **but Eliza (and more to come, teehee)**

* * *

We arrive back at our dragons, after dealing with Lloyd. I find it easier to jump on Gust, but he opens his wings and knocks me down. I glare at him. The other ninja get on their dragons, while Kai knocks something out of a bag attached to Flame. We walk over as Zane picks it up.

"Huh, I don't remember putting that there." Kai say, confused.

"That's Sensei's bag, you must have taken it in the rush." Zane explains.

"Maybe that's why you didn't win the race." I tease.

"What is it?" Jay asks.

"It's a scroll windbag." I glare at Kia behind the scroll and put my hands on my hips.

"I know it's a scroll, but what does it say, it's written in chicken scratch." he retorts as we crowd around Kai.

"Not chicken scratch, the ancient language of our ancestors." Zane replies.

"Uh, can you read it?" Kai asks.

"Oh, I can! My mother insisted I learn it." I exclaim, and take the scroll from Kai.

"It says something, but it's not written too well, hard to read ." I say and let Zane look at it.

"This symbol means, prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Jay asks, clearly confused.

"It means it tells the future." Kai explains.

"Course, I knew that." Jay laughed patheticly "Something about green, and I think there's ninja in here too." I reply, glancing back at the scroll.

"On ninja will rise above the others, to become, the green ninja, the ninja destined to defeat the Dark Lord." Zane says slowly, pointing to a picture of ninja.

"Oh look, a picture!" Jay exclaims. I sigh and shake my head at him.

"Dark Lord? Hold on, do you think they mean Lord Garmadon?" Cole asks.

"Wait a minute, is that us? Is anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Kai asks, shocked and surprised at the pictures of little ninja on the scroll.

"Like how good I'm gonna look in green?" Jay asks.

"Isn't it obvious I'm gonna be the green ninja?" Kai retorts.

"The color obviously suits me best." Jay snaps.

"But technically, I am the best." Zane says.

"But I'm different, the only girl, so clearly, it's me." I say.

"Everybody stop it! Remember why Sensei brought us together in the first place, we're a team. We weren't meant to see this and probably for good reason. Come on, let's head back home, we have training to do." Cole says.

"It's about time I added some finesse to my routine." Jay replies.

"Well, I could use some exercise." Zane adds.

"I should probably get better to be more of a help to the team." I mumble as I jump on Gust.

"Yeah, I gotta work on some new moves." Cole responds as we take off into the sky, waiting for Kai.

(NOTE- Put that I really don't want to write down Lloyd's adventure because I'm lazy and don't have time, and if they really wanted to know, YouTube it)

"So then we all agree, the prophecy states that one of us will become the green ninja, and the issue will not rest until it is decided." Jay says, rather fast, I barely caught what he said.

"Cool it, would it kill you to slow down a little?" I ask.

"I suggest a tournament, last ninja standing is the best." Zane explains.

'Great, nothing like four, egocentric ninja fighting for a different color costume." I think, rolling my eyes at Zane's comment.

"And be declared the green ninja! I love it!" Kai exclaims excitedly. We walk into the training area to find Nya having a go at it. She did well, I had to say, but got distracted by us and fell. Jay rushed to her side.

"Hey there Nya. Closer to beating your brother's speed record?" Jay asks. I smirk at him.

"I'm getting there." Nya replies, standing back up. "I heard what happened to town, just a false alarm?" she asks.

"Yeah, uh, but we're gonna need the space, sorry sis." Kai says, putting his arm on his sister's shoulder. Cole walks over to a cabinet and throws out armor, a suit gladly hitting Jay's head. I can't help put laugh at that. He glares at me and grabs the armor.

"Two matches, the winner of each will face off for the title, that is, if you want to try Eliza, if not, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Armor's for our own protection, it's time to see what these babies can do." Cole says, raising his scythe in the air.

"I think I'll sit this out, seems too stupid for me." I retort and smirk at the boys before leaping up to find a spot on the roof to watch them humiliate themselves.

"Hey Nya, wanna stay and help me mop the floor with them?" Kai asks.

"Sounds like great fun Nya, why don't you join?" I mockingly tease.

"No thanks, I think I'll go to Jimonocia village, knock yourselves out." Nya replies and walks out of the monastery.

"And that they will do." I say and lean back next to my staff on the roof, ready for the show to begin.

"Alright, first up, Kai versus Jay. NinjaGO!" Cole says and gets spun backwards. Jay first, doing his weird nun-chuck thing, while Kai raises his sword. Jay spins his nun-chucks around, eventually electrocuting himself. I couldn't help but laugh at his failure. Kai tries unsuccessfully to knock Jay's weapon away. He dodges some of Jay's attacks, and to get around the opponent, he runs across the wall of the building. Jay swings his nun-chucks around, but somehow Kai's sword created a fireball that knocked Jay down. He glances in awe at the sword. I cheer for him as Jay walks off, defeated.

"Next up, Cole versus Zane. NinjaGO!" Kai says and steps back. Cole raises his scythe and Zane spins his shurikens. Cole advances at Zane, but slices a piece of training equipment instead. He strikes at Zane, but Zane blocks. Zane jumps up and lands behind Cole, stunning him for a moment. He landed without his shurikens, but maketing one appear, he throws it a Cole. Cole's eyes widen as he plants his foot on the frozen weapon. Soon, ice grows, reaching its way up to his body to cover in ice. He glares at Zane as he pulls his other shuriken out of the air. Cole's face was obviously filled with terror as the ice encased his leg. Cole tried to block the shuriken flying at him, while trying deal with the ice already covering half his body. It seemed hopeless for him when he knocked Zane down and pinned him down with the scythe. I cheered for them, maybe this wasn't so mediocre after all.

* * *

**PLEASE REVEIW! I WILL DO (almost anything) FOR THEM THEY ENCOURGE ME!**


	6. Rise of the Snakes Pt 3

ITS FINALLY HERE! You guys must hate me because attacked so long, but I'm busy okay?! I work hard, typing and typing these 30 minute episodes for you, with more! Enjoy, I don't own anything except my OC and all my original ideas.

* * *

"Final round guys! You ready?" I ask Kai and Cole. Jay glared at me but I ignored it.

"For the prize and the title of best ninja blah blah ninjago." Jay mumbles half-heartedly.

"Come on Jay! It's not the same unless said correctly!" I insisted, but couldn't keep myself from laughing.

"Then why don't you say it?" Jay asked, clearly annoyed. I just smirked and leaned back on the roof. Kai and Cole lunged at each other, clanging their weapons together. Cole gets off balanced and flips backwards, then driving his scythe into the ground, rumbling everything like a mini earthquake. Kai is thrown back into some training equipment, but because of pride and ego, gets instantly back up. He flips around, shaking his sword.

"It's, to, hot!" He exclaims as the sword bursts into flames.

"It's burning." Zane mumbles.

"Fire!" Jay cries.

"Put it out Kai!" I yell, my hands clutching the rooftop. Kai drops the sword and it spreads a ring of fire around him, and making it's way towards us. Cole tried to put the fire out by hitting it with his scythe, while Jay and Zane, soon followed by me, jump as far away from the fire as possible. Kai freaks out, the fire surrounding him like a net capturing a bear, allowing no possible way to escape. Sensei Wu opens the doors to the house and sees the fire. His face is filled with anger, not the emotion I was excepting. He grabs Zane's shurikens and tosses them up like they've always done that.

"Can you do that?" I ask quietly to Zane. He shakes his head. Sensei Wu closes his eyes, concentrating on what I guess is the shurikens, they soon synchronize and let out a shower of ice crystals, coating the flames and all of us in snow. They return to Sensei like a boomerang and he glares at us.

"What were you thinking?!" He exclaims.

"Just to get things straight, I had no part in this." I say very fast and raise my hands up in innocence.

"We were trying to find out who was the green ninja. Oww." Jay exclaims as Zane slaps his brother's back. "Did I say Green ninja? No, sorry, what I meant was lean, uhh." Jay says, fast and unsure.

"You were not suppose to see this." Sensei says calmly.

"But Sensei, we want to know. Which one of us is the chosen one?" Kai asks.

"None of you, if you don't unlock your full potential." Sensei replied.

"But my sword, it was so bright. Is this what you said about unlocking our Golden Weapons?" Kai asks.

"You are only at the beginning and the road is long and hard, but yes, this is what I meant. Is this is what it takes to train, then so be it, but none of you are no where near the level it takes to be the Green Ninja." Sensei says as he walks bak into the house, leaving us in wonder of his words.

(NOTE-If you want to see Nya and Lloyd with the snakes, YouTube it cause I'm too lazy and no time left)

After Sensei left, we got straight to training, no more stupid tournaments. We jumped around and did other cool ninja stuff when Sensei runs out. "The Serpinetine are back, everyone in Jimonocai village is in danger." There was that word again, Serpinetine, maybe I would at least get to see them, maybe something will come back.

"Calm down Sensei, we were just there. It was some kid who said he was-" Cole started before be being interrupted by Sensei.

"The spirit smoke does not lie. An ancient evil has been unleashed!" Sensei exclaimed.

"Nya's there right now." Kai says worriedly.

"Nya?" Jay asks. We say no more and run to our dragons, happy to see us but confused of why we were there. We do everything right this time, no doors lowering on people, no Golden Weapons falling, no missing our dragons when jumping on, and the ability to actually get on the dragon. Gust could sense my unease and lowered himself to help me get on.

"Stay close, stay together." Kai warns.

"Would we do it any other way?" Cole asks as we fly off to Jimonocai village, again.

We land in front of Lloyd, and I could tell how much candy e had eaten, it was like an aroma wafting from him. "Geeze kid, how much candy did you eat?" I ask.

"Sorry to bust your buzz little Garmadon," Cole starts.

"But it's already past your bedtime." Jay finishes.

"Get them!" Lloyd yells. A Hypnobri with a long tail started to shake the rattle on his tail.

"Seize them!" He called to his followers.

"The Serpinetine? They're real?" Kai asked, exasperated and shocked. I stare at the largest Hypnobri, the one with the tail. Another one, a smaller warrior, seemed fimiliar. I stare at him and he glared back at me. He then starts advancing at me and I step back, my eyes wide. The hypnotized villagers creep up behind us, being in their zombie-like phase, they have no choice.

"It's not just them we have to worry about." Cole says. "The whole village has been hypnotized!" Jay lifts his nun-chucks and swings the, around, before Zane stops him.

"No. Our weapons are too unstable, we could do more harm than good." Zane scolds.

"I guess that leaves us with RUN!" Jay screams as we run away from the snakes and zombie-like people. We all jump in different directions, but meet at a corner to hide in. We are soon greeted by Nya.

"Nya? You're okay." Jay says happily.

"Barely, they've hypnotized everyone in town." Nya sad sadly.

"Mind control, how is this possible?" Jay asks.

"When you hear them rattle their tails, don't look them in the eyes, that's how they get you." Nya warns.

"Don't tell Jay not to do something, you know he'll do the opposite." I tease.

"What are we suppose to do? We can't use our weapons and now we have to fight with our eyes closed? Ha, perfect." Jay spats.

"The snake with the staff is the General, he's the one in charge. If we get the staff from him, it holds the anti-venom. If we get that, we can save everyone." Nya explains.

"Look guys, forget about the whole green ninja thing, lets make Sensei proud, the five of us, we're a team." Kai says confidently.

"Would we do it any other way?" I say and smile.

"Now you're talking." Cole replies.

"Oh, and Nya, you can be our honorary member." Jay says sweetly.

"Gee, thanks." Nya says sarcastically, a scowl on her face as she turns away.

We all jump in different ways (again), but I run to a clearing in the center of town. I glance around and jump quickly onto a roof, also seeing Jay and Cole running across from me on another roof. I see Kai take out two snakes and try to do spinjitsu, but get off balanced and run into a wall.

"Okay, we are really out of shape." Jay sighs. I nod in agreement and see Lloyd trying to get away.

"Get the kid!" I call, maybe a bit louder than intended. Zane throws his shurikens at Lloyd and they land right in front of the wheels of the cart, freezing the wheels and the ground, causing Lloyd and his candy to spill.

"No! My candy!" He exclaims as Zane does spinjitsu towards him.

"Sensei was right, never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. We should have dealt with you the first time." Zane says firmly.

"Ah, retreat!" Lloyd yells at the Serpintine.

"You're not leaving yet." I say as I land next to Zane, my hands on my hips.

"Retreat!" The General calls. The Serpintine scatter as Cole jumps into the air and knocks the staff right out of the General's hands.

"Go ahead, give me a reason." Cole taunts as the General stares at the staff in the snow, wondering if its worth it to retrieve it, or go with Lloyd. Cole steps forward ad picks up the staff, just as the General leaves. The second in command looks at Cole and his eyes start moving.

"Look into my eyes, I control you." He says softly.

"You, control me." Cole repeats.

"Cole!" Nya yells as the steps forwards towards Cole. Nya runs up and kicks the snake in the eye, making him falter. "You have the anti-venom." She says to Cole, confused. Cole shakes his head and blinks.

"Ah, by golly you're right." He says and looks at the staff in his hands.

"Quick, the fountain." Nya exclaims and points to the center of town.

"Good idea." Cole replies as he runs to the center of town. He plants it into the water and a light fog spreads. Kai walks up to Sensei Wu, holding the staff up for his teacher.

"We're sorry Sensei, if we had dealt with Lloyd before, we wouldn't have been in this problem, none of this would have been necessary." Kai says apologetically.

"Even lessons learned the hard way are still lessons learned. Hmm, a great evil has been released, I fear troubling times will come, but this is only the beginning." Sensei Wu replies.

"Then we will train and be ready for the Serpinetine ." Zane says.

"It may not be Lord Garmadon, but that doesn't mean we won't bring our A game." Cole adds.

"You can count on us!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air.

"Help us train, help us realize our potential." Kai asks.

"Yeah, teach us the secrets behind the golden weapons of spinjitsu." Jay says.

"Hmm, there is much to learn, we must return to the monastery." Sensei Wu replies as we walk back home.

"Huh, when am I going to get my own dragon?" Nya sighed.

"Patience Nya, your time will come." Sensei Wu says quietly.

(If you want to see Lloyd blah blah look it up)

* * *

Sorry it's long, but if you could review it, it might go faster. Please?


End file.
